Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Dawn of the Clans
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the Dawn of the Clans arc. ''The Sun Trail *Snow Hare is mistakenly called Stone Hare. *Shattered Ice is mistakenly described with silver fur. Thunder Rising *Leaf is mistakenly described as gray-and-white. *In the bonus scene, Ripple thinks about all the fish around him. It reads, "Another followed, and another... They're all around me, he thought hungrily." Unlike most other instances when a cat thinks, Ripple's thoughts aren't italicised. The First Battle *Moon Shadow and Misty are listed in the allegiances, despite both dying in ''Thunder Rising. *Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur are listed as kits in the allegiances, despite being old enough to participate in the battle at Fourtrees. *Birch is called brown-and-white. *Leaf is called gray-and-white. *Pebble Heart is called a brown tabby. *Fircone is said to be mottled brown-and-white. *Quick Water is called Quiet Water. *Thunder is referred to as golden. *Morning Whisker is called a tom. *Thorn and Dew's descriptions and genders are swapped with one another (Thorn being a tom, and Dew a she-cat) in The First Battle, despite being correctly listed in the allegiances. **Thorn is also mistakenly referred to as a brown tom. *Acorn Fur is mistakenly called Acorn Leaf. *Fircone is mistakenly called mottled gray. *Pebble Heart is mistakenly called Pebble Eyes. ''The Blazing Star *Falling Feather is listed in the allegiances, despite dying in ''The First Battle. *In the allegiances, Mouse Ear is listed as "Mouse Ears". *Leaf is listed as gray-and-white. *Snake is listed as a gray tom. *Birch is listed as brown-and-white. *In the allegiances, Morning Whisker, Moth Flight, and Dust Muzzle are mistakenly listed under Clear Sky's camp. *Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances. *Pebble Heart is called a brown tabby. *On at least two occasions, Clear Sky is said to have killed Rainswept Flower before the battle began. ''A Forest Divided *Leaf is called gray-and-white. *Thorn is called a tom. *Birch is called brown-and-white. *Pebble Heart is called a brown tabby. *Snake is called gray. *Storm is called dark gray. *Despite Jagged Peak being the one who is supposed to be giving Eagle Feather a badger ride, the kit is seen with Mouse Ear, with his siblings climbing on older cats, instead of Jagged Peak being the one giving the ride. *Sparrow Fur is called brown. *Moon Shadow is said to have died on the journey from the mountains, when he died from a fire later. *Star Flower is said to have amber eyes. *Slash is called gray. *Sparrow Fur is said to have amber eyes. *Gorse Fur is called Gorse. Path of Stars'' *Despite appearing in the book, Bee, Beech, Splinter, Ember, Moss Tail, Pine Needle, Drizzle, Raven Pelt, Juniper Branch, Red Claw, Violet Dawn, Frog, Willow Tail, and Dawn Mist aren't listed in the allegiances. *Slate is mistakenly described with only one missing eartip. *Slash is called gray. *Quiet Rain is mistakenly called Quiet Water. *Blossom is falsely called Leaf. *Fern Leaf is mistakenly called Fern despite changing her name. Notes and references }} Category:Reference